This invention relates in general to shelving, and more particularly to a small shelf and means for affixing it, so as to extend outward, from the posts of a bunk bed, i.e., two platform beds, one above the other.
Typically, one such shelf would be fixed to the upper part of the bedpost or the headboard to service the person in the upper berth having no easy access to a nightstand placed on the floor of the room. Of course one could also use the instant invention on the lower part of the bedpost for use in dormitories or small rooms with little available space for a nightstand. Furthermore, the invention can also be used on both the upper and lower parts of the posts at the same time if desired. Such an invention is quite suitable, for example, for holding an alarm clock, a book, small radio or drinking glass, eyeglasses, remote controls, pens and the like so long as they do not exceed approximately five or six pounds in total weight.
It is anticipated that the instant invention will find most use anywhere bunk beds are common: in military or military school barracks, in college dormitories, in summer camp residences, in homes with young and teen-age children, and even in a prison environment. The concept of this invention is such that it would neither find effective use for writing or dining thereon nor is it the intention to do so, both functions may be considered to be relatively aggressive for such a small shelf.
The prior art reveals a number of trays for attachment to the bedrails or headboards of a bedstead, none appear to involve attachment to bedposts. Most of these utility patents are of a type capable of supporting heavy trays, substantial enough for eating therefrom and/or writing thereon, typical of those associated with hospital beds. U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,991 issued to J. H. Hayes provides a tray and connections to a headboard so that the tray may be readily moved to various positions to be conveniently and comfortably used as a reading desk or a dining tray or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,498 issued to J. P. Baker embodies a tray attached toga bedrail and sturdy enough for similar use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,122 issued to P. G. Sarkus and another issued to N. T. Sarkus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,399 provide a combined bed tray and nightstand attachment which is longitudinally adjustable with respect to a bed and which may be pivotally moved. Roberts was issued a design U.S. Pat. Design No. 243,049 for a portable shelf for a telephone or similar article having a shelf tiltable to permit more comfortable reading.
It is the main object of the instant invention to provide a small and lightweight shelf for holding small objects on the post of a bunk bed.
It is a further object that this shelf have a simple means for attachment to and removal from the post as well as for movement up or down; as well for attachment to the headboard of the bed, where possible, and for movement back and forth.
It is an additional object that the flat surface of the shelf have a slot therein for holding, for example a pen or pencil so as not to allow them to fall off when the entire bed is shaken as when a person is getting in or out of the bed.
Another object is for the upper surface of the shelf to have a hole or depression therein for supporting a glass or cup.
It is another object that there be available space thereon for supporting a clock, small radio, book or any other object small in size and weighing less than 5 or 6 pounds.
It is a further object of the instant invention that the design and manufacture be simple and of low cost
A device for attachment to the bedpost of bunk beds for holding items thereon comprising: a shelf; a pair of support ribs integral with the underside of the shelf and extending perpendicularly therefrom at the one end thereof forming a mounting angle frame, said frame having a slot therein for slidably receiving an adjustment screw; and a pair of slidable clamping angles for insertion into a channel of said mounting frame. The outward facing end of the shelf is rounded to prevent injury, and having a hole or depression in the surface thereof for holding a glass, cup or beverage container for preventing spillage therefrom in the event of being shaken, and having a groove in the surface thereof for preventing a writing instrument therein from falling off.
The shelf and said mounting frame being of one integrated piece molded of a suitable thermoplastic resin and being capable of placement up and down on said bedpost, and capable of placement back and forth on a head board where feasible. This device further comprises protective pads attached to said clamps and said mounting angle frame for preventing damage to the bedpost. The device of the invention further comprising bolts having hex heads and male threaded shafts, said hex heads for locking into captive holders of said clamping angles while said threaded shafts go through said slot into the female threaded portion of locking knobs for tightening said clamping angles against said bedpost.